Automobiles, various other vehicles, and various other systems include devices that require thermal control. For example, a hybrid vehicle typically includes a high voltage battery, an inverter, and an accessory power module (APM) that may require thermal control using an element, such as a fan. Often, in such situations in which multiple devices are controlled by a common element, the element is controlled based on the device requiring the most thermal control, such as the device requiring the most cooling at a particular point in time. However, such existing control strategies may not always provide optimal thermal control for such multiple devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for controlling multiple devices using a single element, such as a fan, for example for use in hybrid vehicles. It is also desirable to provide improved program products and systems for controlling multiple devices using a single element, such as a fan, for example for use in hybrid vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.